Total Drama's Nightmare on Elm St
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: sequel to TheVampire'sGirl's A Christmas Massacre. After 12 years, Duncan Blac meets up with Freddy once again, but this time Freddy has a warning for Duncan. Warning: Character Death, gore, and HeatherxAlejandro pairing
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in Springwood, Ohio. Children playing, couples picnicking, people shopping, but the thing that caught the attention of most people was the moving van that was traveling across the street.

In the car leading the moving van to its destination was none other than Duncan Blac and his girlfriend Courtney Anderson. They bought the house that had been put up for sale by an old couple who left for an retirement home. That house sat on the legendary Elm Street.

Duncan, now 19 years old, was going through memories of his past, 3 yrs ago where he arrived at Camp Wawanakwa and met Courtney and all of his other friends, who had also moved here, to the most valuable memory of when he made his first friend, on December 24, 2000.

That's when he met Freddy Krueger, Duncan was only 7 at that time, but Freddy saved him from anymore pain from his step dad. They saw each other now and then through out the years, but those visits stopped when Duncan was 14.

Courtney knew of course, but his friends thought he was joking and didn't believe him.

When they got to the house, it had light blue paint and a white door. They walked in and memories flowed through Duncan's head, yes this is the house he lived in when he was 7. While Courtney checked out the upstairs, Duncan went into the basement. Nothing much had changed during the 12 years he didn't live here. He searched through the forgotten junk and found his bunny Archie.

Archie was a little banged up, but since Freddy fixed him nothing much happened to him.

Duncan then took out his pocket knife and read the inscription, "Property of Duncan Blac, so back off, or Freddy will come for you."

Courtney brought him back to the real world as she called for his help with the boxes, he then walked upstairs not giving another thought to his past.

**~7 hours later~**

Taking care of the boxes had taken up most of the day and Duncan and Courtney were sleeping.

Duncan tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling nonsense under his breath. He then woke up to the familiar Boiler Room, he stood up and looked around. Duncan new that after all these years, Freddy finally showing himself again, would not be good.

"Hello Duncan," came a raspy voice that Duncan was familiar with.

He turned around to come face to face with the same burnt face he met 12 years ago.

"How's it going?" Freddy asked sitting down in a chair he made appear.

"Nothing much, went on a reality show, got 4th place, met a girl," Duncan said.

"Total Drama Island right?" Freddy asked checking on his claws condition.

Duncan raised is unibrow, "How'd you know?"

"As you know kid, I can make anything appear here, including a TV," Freddy responded.

"Is this the reason you came, to see how I was doing?" Duncan asked.

"Nope, just curious," Freddy said standing up, "The real reason is to tell you a message."

"What is it," Duncan said not knowing what was going to happen.

"To keep the ones you hold dear close to you, because as of tonight, no mercy will be shown," Freddy said.

Before Duncan could asked anymore questions, Freddy snapped his finger and forced Duncan to wake up.

Duncan opened his eyes to his bedroom, he looked around and saw the tower of boxes and Courtney sleeping besides him.

Duncan shrugged and went back to sleep.

**How was that for a first chapter? Tell me what you think, and what I should improve on. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Next Morning~**

Duncan woke up to his beeping alarm, which he smashed, and walked downstairs for some breakfast. Courtney was all ready down there cooking up some French Toast, "The newspaper is on the table.""Thanks Court," Duncan said getting his coffee. He sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee, he looked at the front page of the paper and went wide eyed. The coffee he just sipped flew out of his mouth as he did a double take at the paper. Courtney walked over to see what was the matter and saw the front page._Former hosts of the hit reality show "Total Drama Island" were found dead in their homes. More info on pg. 14._They looked at each other, the duo never liked Chris and Chef, but they didn't think that they deserved to die, so they decided to gather everyone from TDI that lived on Elm St up.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

Duncan and Courtney started at the crew they were able to gather up. Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, and Cody were the only ones to move here.

Duncan still remembered his dream last night, but he didn't think anything of it, "Guys, as you know Chris and Chef have been murdered in their sleep. There is probably someone hunting down everyone from TDI and we need to be careful. So at night lock your doors and windows and have a weapon ready at your bedside. Any questions?"

Cody raised his hand.

"Yes Cody?"

"Do you really think that someone could actually kill Chris and Chef? I mean they must have a lot of body guards right?" Cody asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Good point, anyway just keep a look out," Duncan said.

The group then left leaving everyone more prepared then before.

**~Cody~**

Cody walked upstairs to the second floor of the apartment building to door 25. He opened it to find his girlfriend, Julie, making some casserole for dinner.

"Hey there sweetie, how was the meeting?" She asked not looking up.

"It was fine, just them telling to be on the look out for a killer," Cody said.

He walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, but her normal smooth skin felt blistery and deformed. He looked at her again and instead there stood a man in a green and red Christmas sweater with a dusty brown fedora.

Cody could only back away and whimper.

"What's the matter shorty? Freddy got your tongue?" Freddy yelled.

Before Cody could do anything Freddy stood in front of him and grabbed his tongue. He walked over to the other side of the room, "Pretty long tongue you got here…bet your girl likes it," he said letting it go making it roll around in Cody's mouth like an old cartoon.

Freddy readied his claws and dashed at Cody, who only stood there.

"AHHHHH!" Cody screamed waking up.

He looked around and saw that he was at Bridgette and Geoff's house. He then remembered that his girlfriend broke up with him and took his apartment by court order. What he really noticed was the huge wet spot on his pants, "Come on…," He muttered.

He changed into the extra pants he had and went back to sleep.

**~Next Morning~**

Cody awoke and headed into the kitchen, which he grabbed the phone immediately, and dialed Duncan's number.

**~Duncan~**

Duncan awoke to the sound of the annoying beeping his phone was giving off. He picked it up and gave a rude, "What is it?"

"Dude you need to hear about this really realistic dream I had last night," Cody said from the other line.

"God! What is it!," Duncan yelled agitated.

"Some dude in a red and green sweater with a brown fedora and a glove with knives on it tried to kill me!" Cody said seriously.

"Wait, did he by any chance say his name was Freddy?" Duncan asked calming down.

"No, he said Freddy though, but the way he said it could mean that's his name," Cody replied.

"What did he say?" Duncan asked getting impatient.

"His exact words were, _What's the matter shorty? Freddy got your tongue? _Then he came and grabbed my tongue!" Cody over exaggeratedly said, "Hello?"

Duncan hung up the phone and ran downstairs, "Courtney!"

**~Heather and Alejandro~**

They were both sleeping peacefully until Alejandro's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alejandro said in a sleepy tone.

"Get up! Don't fall or go back to sleep!" Duncan yelled through the phone.

Alejandro thought this was a prank from the delinquent and hung up. As he did so Heather began to toss and turn in her sleep. Al looked at her with worry and confusion, until she rose off the bed and started slamming into the walls and ceiling.

Alejandro got out of bed and tried to catch his floating beauty.

Heather then stopped right above her bed, and three slash marks formed across her torso.

Alejandro covered his eyes as her blood sprayed all over the room. He couldn't believe what just happen, even though he just saw it.

He just put on some clothes and got out of there as fast as he could. He ran to Bridgette and Geoff's house and let himself in.

Geoff, who Cody had awakened walked downstairs, "Hey Alejan…Why are you covered in blood?"

Geoff tensed up as Alejandro grabbed him by his shoulders, "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

Before Geoff could ask why, police sirens where heard in the distance and Alejandro ran out the door. He didn't make it far until a cop tackled him from the side. He was handcuffed and brought towards the cop car.

Cody, Bridgette, and Geoff walked outside to see what was wrong.

Alejandro spotted them, "Remember! Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep!", he said this as he got shoved into the car. He continued to yell this as he pounded on the side window.

By then it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that there was some weird stuff that was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell was gray and cold, only sporting a single toilet and bunk bed, Alejandro sat at the top leaning against thewall while in fetal position. "Don't fall asleep…don't fall asleep," he muttered to himself ignoring the muffled complaint of his cell mate. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his girlfriend just died right in front of him, he should've listened to Duncan and woke up Heather right away, but it was too late.

The Latin hotty closed his eyes for a second as he rested his face in his palms, when he looked up though; he noticed that his cell was just a tad darker than before. He pushed this to the back of his mind as the cell's door began to open revealing a police officer.

The cop watched as Alejandro dropped from his bed, "Your bail has been paid," he informed moving to the right, facing outwards, of the door.

Alejandro smiled and exited out the doorway and turned left. "So, who paid my bail?" Alejandro asked as he turned around, only to find the usual long hallway as a dead end and the cop nowhere in sight. A little freaked out; he turned around again and found the other side of the hallway was gone too, only to be replaced by upward going metal stairs.

Having nowhere else to go, the Spanish widower ascended the stairs not knowing where it was taking him. Each step seemed to take forever as every time his foot touched one of the steps, it would creak like a wooden staircase would. Alejandro would've thought that this wasn't right, but everything so far to happen wasn't right either. After a while he reached the familiar boiling room, but it wasn't familiar to him of course, but all of Freddy's victims: including Heather, Chris, Chef, and a body unknown to him with a hole in its torso and missing a head.

Alejandro stood in horror and fear as he gazed upon the bodies.

"Like my collection?"

Al turned around to the voice to find nothing. Thinking it to be him becoming crazy he turned around to look at Heather again before moving on, but what he was looking at instead was the demented smirk radiating off a fedora wearing burnt face.

"I asked you a question you fucking piece of shit, it's rude to ignore someone."

Alejandro gulped, "It's uh…_interesting_."

"You think so?" Freddy asked in fake wonder. "I have more from other killings, but this is relation to Total Drama. Especially this piece of ass right here," he finished by licking the dead Heather's neck.

"Back off!" Alejandro yelled in anger.

Freddy's playful smirk turned into a furious frown as he stalked at the commanding teen, "You dare order the DREAM DEMON what to do! Who do you think you are to boss Freddy around?" he finished by sending his foot forward striking Alejandro in the chest, the force sending him into a boiler. Freddy was there immediately pushing that Spanish teen's face into the hot boiler ignoring his screams. Freddy lowered his voice to an eerie calm, "The last person to try and order me around lost his heart, intestines, spine, and head. In my world, there is no mercy." He shoved his fist right through Al's body and into the boiler. Holding him there as the steam went through the hole and burned him from the inside.

Once the screaming stopped, Freddy dropped the body and observed it. "Looks like the cops are going to have a WONDERFUL surprise," he grinned as he picked it up and hung on a hook with the others. He then cackled and disappeared.

**A/N Yes, I have updated this story at last! I know it's been like a year or so, but I plan on finishing this. So don't get to bummed**


	4. Please Read

**Important Announcement! Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but have something to tell you. If you have an account on twitter and are a fan of one or more of my stories, then following AwesomeMan327 on twitter is a good idea for you! On there I'll be able to tell you what's up with a story and whether or not I'll be working on it. I will make announcements on there that anyone who isn't following won't know until it happens, depending on if they favorited me they won't have to look for it. Thank you for reading this and I hope to see you on twitter. I will delete this page once the actual Chapter is written but I will put the twitter information after it.**


End file.
